kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
With Fans Like These
'With Fans Like These '''is the twentieth episode of the first season of ''Kappa Mikey. Plot Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who is fleeing in his truck. Gonard releases land mines onto the road to stop the superbike and the battewagon. Gonard is standing atop his truck with a captive Mitsuki. Mikey demands that Gonard release Mitsuki. Gonard responds by throwing Mitsuki off of the truck. Mikey manages to catch Mitsuki, but crashes, allowing Gonard to escape. Mikey then discovers that Mitsuki has been put under mind control by Gonard. Mitsuki struggles to resist the mind control, which is forcing her to attack Mikey. The episode ends on a cliffhanger. The cast are watching the episode at Mikey's apartment. They read comments on the internet about the episode and find that Mitsuki is being praised for her performance. A jealous Mikey redirects them to a Mikey fan website. They dismiss the site and Mikey resolves to find people who appreciate him. Guano is approached by Ozu, who informs him that the LilyMu brand fish sticks are not selling well. Ou asks Guano to insert subliminal advertising into the show to increase sales. Mikey goes to a meeting of his fan club in disguise. He finds that the club consists of two boys who meet in a dark basement and obsess over him. Mikey discovers their plan to meet and befriend him. Mikey reveals himself to the boys and invites them to go spend time with him. The three spend the day together having fun. Guano shows Ozu an episode of LilyMu that has had subliminal advertisements inserted into it. The advertisements give them a craving for the fish sticks, causing Ozu to declare them a success. Lily and Gonard discover the advertisements and ask Guano to use subliminal messaging to force people to give them jewelry and sandwiches. Guano refuses, but Lily threatens him. Mikey attempts to leave his fans after their fun is over, but they continue to follow him around. Mikey flees, but the two eventually follow him back to his apartment. Mikey's fans follow him to work at LilyMu Studio where they annoy the cast. Mitsuki advises Mikey to firmly tell his fans not to stalk him. Mikey is reluctant to do so, out of fear of hurting their feelings. Lily and Gonard have captured Guano and attempt to convince him to put their messages into the show. Guano refuses, until Lily tortures him with a noogie. Guano reluctantly agrees to insert the messages. Mikey attempts to tell his fans that they cannot hang out anymore. However, Mikey lies to them to spare their feelings. He tells them that Gonard is targeting him and that he must distance himself from them to protect them. He seemingly succeeds in sending them away. Lily and Gonard walk through Tokyo and see that the people have fallen for Guano's subliminal messaging. They are approached by a crowd of people who, to their surprise, attempt to eat them. They realize that Guano had inserted them into the fish stick advertisement, causing the people to want to eat them. The two attempt to flee, but are captured by a fisherman. Mikey meets with Mitsuki and informs her of his success. Mitsuki criticizes Mikey when she realizes that he had lied to scare off his fans. Mikey is not worried about the consequences of his lies, but is suddenly kidnapped by his fans and taken away. Mikey awakens in the fan club's meeting room. His fans tell him that they have brought him there to protect him from Gonard. Mikey attempts to tell them the truth, but they will not listen to him. Lily and Gonard are being held captive at a fish shop. Guano passes by to taunt the two before Ozu arrives. Mitsuki arrives at the club room to rescue Mikey. Mikey declares that his rescue is pointless as he will merely be recaptured again. Suddenly, Mikey gets an idea. Ozu berates Guano, Lily, and Gonard for their use of subliminal messaging. He informs them that the police have discovered Ozu's use of the advertisements and have forced him to stop. Ozu punishes the three by forcing them to eat the unwanted fish sticks. Mitsuki returns to the club room, accompanied by her own obsessive fans. Mitsuki and Mikey's fans quickly become engrossed with each other, allowing Mitsuki to rescue Mikey. Mikey and Mitsuki's fans watch the LilyMu episode on television. Trivia * One of the Kappa Mikey fans resembles Kabuto Yakushi from the anime and manga series Naruto. * Based on production order, this is apparently the first time that they made it through a shot without anything going wrong, and the only time the episode began and ended with the same taping of the show, only slightly shortened. * This episode references the seafood company Gorton's of Gloucester. * Yes Man references the OBEY Giant image. * Yes Man references the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. Gallery Mikey and horse.png Guano screams and angers for trying to edit the dialogues.png Guano editing while watching.png Guano tied up.png Mikey and Mitsuki tries kissing - With fans like these.png Lily bathing - With fans like these.png Lily - With fans like these.png Lily tortures Guano - With fans like these.png Lily angers with Gonard causes brokes her teeths - With fans like these.png Mikey and horse was busted both with fans 2.png The fans chases Mikey Screencap 3.png Mikey and horse was busted both with fans.png Mikey riding a horse while chases with fans.png The fans chases Mikey Screencap 2.png The fans chases Mikey Screencap 1.png Gonard cries with mitsuki.png Mitsuki tries to shut Mikey 2.png Mitsuki tries to shut Mikey.png Mitsuki hypnotized.png Mitsuki starts hypnotized.png References